


Happiness

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Kylo accidently admits he loves Hux. 
--
based on the prompt "Things you said when we were at our happiest"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love doing prompts, so i got a friend to give me one for Kylo.  
> based off [this ](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/post/153186558719/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) on Tumblr /o/
> 
> my tumblr is [here!](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/) Feel free to come and give me Kylux prompts /o/

 

 

“I love you.”

The words were blurted out before Kylo could stop them and he felt Hux freeze in his arms. It was late, and the two were coming down from a fast paced, rough session. Hux was wrapped in Kylo’s arms, their legs entwined and Kylo’s hands absently stroking Hux’s stomach. This had become much more frequent for them, as Hux’s stress in completing the Starkiller weapon grew, and he needed something more, something painful to release him.

Feelings had grown in Kylo weeks ago, and the black-haired Knight had kept them shoved deep down in his heart, not allowing them to the surface because it was too painful. Hux didn’t love him. Hux hated him, really, it was just a means to an end that they were lay there together. Kylo himself was never happier than when Hux was by his side. It helped him get past his training with Snoke, helped keep him calm during the pull he felt to the Light, soothed his nightmares even though Hux was merely there, sleeping by his side. In his post-sex haze, Kylo had been finding it harder and harder to keep his feelings down.

He could have kicked himself. Why had he said that? Hux would scoff, pull himself out of Kylo’s arms and leave the room, heading back to his own quarters and leaving Kylo to stew. Kylo was braced for it, his arms unnaturally tense as if to keep Hux within their circle.

Hux didn’t speak for a few minutes, though he stayed tense and Kylo focused on the slow rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. Finally, after Kylo didn’t think he could take much more silence, Hux let out a heavy breath and shifted. He turned, looking at Kylo with those piercing green eyes that Kylo loved so much. He could never read anything in their depths. Hux was careful, clever, he didn’t let his eyes show his feelings or his soul, not like Kylo did. He could read Hux’s mind though, but Kylo was afraid to reach out. Afraid to hear the hatred and disgust, afraid to-.

His train of thought was cut off when Hux gently put his lips to Kylo’s. They didn’t kiss whilst they fucked. Hux found it too personal, and there were times when he liked Kylo to keep his mask on. Kylo had always wondered what Hux’s lips felt like, wanted to gently run his fingers along them when they drew into a thin straight line during stressful periods. He had always assumed they were soft. And they were. Hux’s lips were soft, seemingly too soft to spit the poison words that Hux was known for.

“…Hux.” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s lips, one hand sliding up to tousle in Hux’s already messed up hair. “I love you.”

Hux tensed again but he didn’t stop kissing Kylo. They were gentle kisses and Kylo felt his heart swell. Was this Hux’s way of telling Kylo he felt the same? Or…was he building Kylo up for a fall? It seemed like something Hux might do. He pulled back and Hux tilted his head a little and met Kylo’s eyes.

“Ren?” He questioned, his voice breathless, ghosting across Kylo’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Are you?” Kylo asked in response, regretting the way he had worded it when Hux frowned at him. “I mean…I’m sorry I just blurted that out but…um…I love you. I do.”

“I know.” Hux sighed softly, “I’ve known for a while, Ren.”

“You did?”

Hux nodded, shifting again so they were both a little more comfortable. “You’re not exactly good at hiding your emotions, Ren. And you’ve…murmured it before. During sex…but I don’t think you ever realised.”

Kylo went bright red and ducked Hux’s head down under his own chin, so Hux was staring at his neck and chest and couldn’t see the blush. Kylo felt Hux smile against his skin and that made him blush worse.

“And you just…carried on going?” He questioned.

Hux nodded. “I…I mean it was physical at first and I just assumed it was because you’re an emotional and reckless person that doesn’t seem to understand emotion. But I soon realised you meant it. And I…felt the same.”

“You love me?!” Kylo exclaimed, “Really?”

“Would I have said it if I didn’t?” Hux huffed, pulling his head back and glaring up at Kylo, who smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

“I know you wouldn’t. Why did you never tell me? If you knew I loved you?” He asked.

Hux breathed in and out heavily, blinking a few times as he considered his answer. “It would have been real then.” He whispered, avoiding Kylo’s eyes. He brought his hand up to gently trace the scars on Kylo’s chest, scars from a long ago battle they had never spoken about. “I was afraid. While it’s physical it’s nothing, isn’t it? But with feelings…it gets harder. Watching Snoke hurt you, watching you leave on missions…knowing that I could lose you.”

“Lose me?”

“To the Light.” Hux clarified. “I know you still feel the pull, Ren. It’s tempting, to go the Light side, and I’d lose you forever.”

“I will never go to the Light again.” Kylo growled, his arms tightening around Hux and bringing him closer. Hux didn’t resist, slotting comfortably in the crook of Kylo’s neck and kissing him gently there. “I will not leave you H…Armitage.”

Hux’s teeth sank into his neck and Kylo hissed. “Don’t call me Armitage.” Hux warned, “I don’t like it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hux kissed the spot he had bitten and smiled against Kylo’s neck again. “I know you meant it to be sweet. Where…do we go from here?”

“We go on as normal.” Kylo replied, “We’ve been in love with each other for a while, and it’s not something we can do in front of the crew of the Finalizer, or Supreme Leader Snoke. But love doesn’t need to be shown, just felt.”

“Strangely poetic of you, Ren.” Hux teased, “But yes, I like how it sounds. I was scared things would change. But it’s going to stay the same isn’t it?”

“If you want it too,” Kylo murmured, kissing the top of Hux’s head. “The only thing that will change, is that I will swear myself to you. You, Hux, out of the entire First Order. My love for you will guide me, as the Force never could.”

Hux tilted his head up, kissing the hollow of Kylo’s throat as he did and hummed. Kylo stayed silent, wondering if Hux would say anything, but eventually when nothing was said he reached out with the Force and felt Hux’s mind racing.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“Whether I’ll be as happy as I am right now at any other time in my life.” Hux replied quietly, the tips of his ears pink. Kylo was sure his face was just as red, but he didn’t tease, his heart swelling at Hux’s words. He pushed Hux back and captured his lips again, his arms encircling him tightly as Hux’s arms did the same.

It didn’t matter to either of them at that moment in time whether the happiness they were feeling right now lasted. All they needed right now was each other, and the quiet words of love whispered to the darkness.


End file.
